A brake control, device installed in a vehicle, for example, a motor vehicle, includes a boost mechanism (first boost mechanism) capable of increasing a pressure inside wheel cylinders by operating a master cylinder though use of an electric actuator, and a hydraulic pressure control mechanism (second boost mechanism) provided between the master cylinder and the wheel cylinders and capable of increasing the pressure inside the wheel cylinders (Patent Literature 1). In a case where the boost mechanism cannot pressurize the insides of the wheel cylinders when a driver operates a brake pedal, the brake control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 carries out backup control of pressurizing the insides of the wheel cylinders through use of the hydraulic pressure control mechanism to.